


My Lady, My Marinette

by Lady_LB



Series: Don't Forget Me [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Dementia, Discovery, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hawkmoth Defeat, Identity Reveal, Kiss Reveal, Kissing, Marichat, Revealed through kissing, Secret Identity, Someone forgets someone, kiss, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: With a forgetting love akuma on the loose, what will our heroes have to do to remember each other?Or the one where both Chat Noir and Ladybug are hit and they have to help each other as civilians remember each other, for the benefit of Paris of course... before the battle arrives at the doorsteps of the Agreste Mansion.Basically...“I don’t know you.” one of them points out.The other's grin somehow grows even wider, “I know! Isn’t it great!?!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 8 of the series "Don't Forget Me" where each of the heroes (or their civilian selves) are hit by an akuma called Dementia that causes the afflicted one to forget the one that they love and may have other possible signs of Alzheimer's Disease. The different stories only relation to each other is the appearance of the Akuma Dementia.  
> Each part of the series tries to focus on part of the 4 square. while others may briefly appear.
> 
> 1 - Ladybug Forgets Adrien Agreste - Ladynoir  
> 2 - Adrien Forgets Her - Adrienette  
> 3 - Don't Forget Us - Ladrien and the rest of the 4 square appear in some shape or form  
> 4 - The Girl and Her Chat - Marichat  
> 5 - If They Both Forget - Adrienette  
> 6 - Don't Forget Your Lady - Marichat  
> 7 - Chat Noir Loves Her - Marichat  
> 8 - My Lady, My Marinette - Starts with a battle & Marichat & ends with... you'll see
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters (besides Dementia) are owned by the miraculous owners of the show Miraculous Ladybug and the creators thereof.

“I am Dementia! I will rid you of all your memories of the one that you love the most!” The new Akuma cried out as she shot out rays of energy out of her bouquet at passerby, causing them to fall, only to rise a moment later, having completely forgotten the one that they loved the most.

“Chat look out!” Ladybug cried out as he just barely missed getting hit as he saved Alya from being hit.

“I’ll get her out of here LB!” He answered as he used his baton to whisk the intrepid reporter from the scene.

“Hey! I was streaming there! Put me down!” Alya complained.

Chat Noir deposited her about two blocks away, “If you insist! Now please try to stay safe Alya! We can’t focus on the fight when civilians can get hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah, I saw that Dementia either blasts the loved ones from people’s memories or a hole in the pavement, I know what to watch for! I was fine!” She insisted.

He just shook his head in disbelief, before waving as he ran off, “I’ve got a feline that I need to get back to help My Lady, toodles!”  

As Chat Noir was returning to the scene, Ladybug was thrown over a block away by Dementia as she tried some ingenious plan of attack that was thwarted by sheer strength, apparently the old akuma was stronger than anyone had thought possible and she had easily been able to toss Ladybug. As gravity took hold on the young heroine, Chat Noir jumped up and caught her.

“Going my way My Lady?”

“Of course, Chaton, let’s get back to the fight, shall we?”

“As my Lady wishes,” without putting her down he lept a few times until they were on a rooftop overlooking the damage and havoc that the akuma was causing as people fled from before her.

“Chat!” Ladybug reminded him urgently.

“Oh,” He finally realized that he was still holding her and he put her down gently with a slight blush behind his mask and a sheepish grin, “there you go.”

“Thanks, now all we have to do is come up with a…”

“You will forget!” Dementia cried out as she sent a blast their way, Chat Noir pushed Ladybug out of the way and was hit.

“Chat!” Ladybug screamed as he fell to the ground, she rushed to his side as Dementia cackled and continued on her warpath, apparently with a direction in mind.

Chat Noir meanwhile, had fallen to the rooftop and Ladybug knelt beside him and held his head on her lap as he moaned, waking up from the hit.

“Chat! Talk to me!” She demanded.

He inhaled and opened his eyes, and panicked as he realized that his head was on her lap. He quickly sat up and scooted away, “Who are you? And why were you…” he gulped, “holding me… like… like that?”

“Chaton?” She looked at him quizzically.

He glanced at his hands as if he had forgotten that he was in his suit, checking for his ring and his gloved hands. “Are you after my miraculous?”

“No! Chat! Chaton! I’m your partner, Ladybug, we’re fighting to defeat Hawkmoth and his latest akuma hit you! She’s the latest of his love akumas, but she makes you forget… who… you… love… oh, no. Kitty! You forgot Ladybug! You forgot me, didn’t you!?” She muttered just as she realized that his forgetting who she was meant that he actually loved her.

Dementia made him forget her, it was a hard concept. He’d told her that he liked her that way a long time ago, more than once, but this was on a whole new level. Now she had proof!

“Wait, wait, wait!” Chat Noir protested, “who is this Ladybug again?”

“That’s me Chaton!” She protested then groaned. “You forgot me.” Somehow the concept stung a little bit, but she forced herself to ask, “are you alright otherwise?”

“I don’t think I’m forgetting anything here, umm Ladybug.” He waved the idea away, “the name’s Chat Noir by the way and I feel fine.”

“Okay, so you know you’re a superhero right?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, following along.

“You fight against Hawkmoth by defeating his akumatized victims, right?”

“Yeah.” He nodded once more as his eyes darted towards the noise of Dementia blowing something up in the distance.

“How do you purify the akumas?” Ladybug pressed, “ I mean, how do you stop them from spreading?”

“Uhh, well,” He scratched one of his cat ears on top of his head, “unfortunately that part is foggy. But everything turns out alright in the end, right?”

“Yeah, that’s because we’re a team. Usually you distract the akuma while I figure out the akumatized item and how we’re going to get it. Then you help me get it and break it, then I purify it with my yo-yo and then I use my Miraculous Ladybug magic to put everything back to the way it was before.”

He looked at her strangely, “that’s a lot to remember.”

“Yeah, but we manage.” She tapped her chin, “there’s got to be a way to help you get your memory back, Dementia isn’t letting me get close enough to stop her on my own and we need to be able to work as a team to stop her.”

“But I don’t remember working with you.” He stated blankly.

“Right! That’s why we need to help you remember me first Kitty, because I can’t do this alone.”

“Kitty? Really?” He gave her a weird look.

She shrugged, “you’ve never complained before.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Alright Miss Ladybug, if you’re so positive about all of this, what do you suggest?”

“Wow, she really did a number on you. You’re not even punning! Although I think that I can get used to that.” She chuckled to herself, Chat Noir didn’t look amused.

“Well?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She thought about it some more, “well, there is true love’s kiss. It worked before, hmm.” She shrugged and leaned into his personal space as she tried to give him a quick peck on the lips.


	2. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has forgotten Ladybug and needs help to remember her...

“Whoa! I don’t know you that well!” Chat Noir protested as Ladybug tried to kiss him and he scooted away from her once more.

She stopped and paused her attempt to kiss him, “well, actually that probably wouldn’t work now that I think about it. You don’t love me anymore, do you?”

“I don’t remember you Ladybug or whoever you are!” He looked at her like she was a crazed fan trying to get a kiss from her favorite celebrity.

Of course, she had no idea that he had spent a lot of time dodging such affections in his personal life, but that’s another story for another day.

She sighed, “Yeah, I get that. So true love’s kiss can’t work here, if only you remembered who you loved then we could get you back into fighting form again, like with Dark Cupid.”

“I don’t remember that.” He thought a moment then blushed, “actually, Dementia didn’t make me forget who I love because I do love someone. She’s just amazing.” He smiled and looked off the side of the building as he just sat there and thought of this other girl that had apparently caught his eye.

“No, that’s not how it works,” she started to count out facts on her hands as she tried to figure this out, “unless you were in love with Ladybug and forgot her, I mean me. Only then allowing the next person in line, your crush, to become your new true love. Hey, maybe that’s the ticket!” She looked excited because it was an idea that should work!

He collected himself and asked eloquently, “huh?”

“Do you like this girl?” She moved back into his personal space wagging her eyebrows at him in a very Chat like manner.

He held out his hand pushing her away by her shoulder, “I don’t like her! I love her!”

“Well, then maybe this girl would be willing to help us out here and give you a kiss.” Ladybug offered.

“A… a kiss? She wouldn’t kiss me! We’re only friends! I haven’t been able to tell her how I feel yet!”

“Well, no time like the present. Just ask her for a kiss,” She shrugged and stood up, “I’m sure if she wants to help save Paris and you, she’d be willing to do it.”

“You, know, you take all the romance out of everything, don’t you Ladybug?” She offered her hand to him and helped him stand up.

Ladybug snorted, “I never thought you’d think that way about me Kitty.”

He looked at her all sullen all of sudden, “I can’t just ask her to kiss me, just to save Paris! She’ll think that I’m lying or trying to take advantage of her and I will not do that. That’s a terrible thing to do and so unromantic! I want our first kiss to be special, not forced and more importantly, I don’t want to lose her friendship. If I had time, I’d ask her out and really woo her, I don’t want to rush things with her Ladybug, she… she means too much to me.” He pleaded.

They heard a crash in the distance and Ladybug answered, “I don’t have a prayer against Dementia without you fighting by my side, and since you don’t remember how we fight together, I don’t see how we could do it without your memories. You don’t remember a thing about me, do you?”

“No. Not a thing.”

“Then you need to go and get that kiss Kitty. I’d kiss you myself if I thought it’d work.” She freely admitted.

He stepped back like she was going to try to kiss him again, he was worried and apprehensive, but still managed to reply, “no thanks. I’d… I’d rather go and ask Marinette.”

Ladybug blinked as she thought, _no way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day? Yep. I can be nice like that sometimes.  
> Usually I try to update once a week on each story, but this one is part of a series that I wanted to finish by the New Year and it's already over 1/2 written which speeds up the process that is the hazards of me jumping from story to story, and there are more than 10 chapters planned for it already (probably will not go over 18). So we'll see if I can get it done in time, lol.  
> Happy Holidays!


	3. Race Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's reaction to the news that Chat is in love with 'Marinette.'
> 
> Just a short chapter tonight.

“Marinette. As in Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Ladybug asked incredulously. “You want to ask HER to kiss you!”

Chat’s face lit up, “you know her?”

“I think I introduced you.” She muttered as she rolled her eyes.

_This can’t be my life!_ Ladybug thought.

“No, I met her… umm… somewhere else.”

“Okay, well.” Ladybug rolled her eyes. “I’ve got something I’ve got to handle, but you need to get your tail over to her house and get that kiss!”

_Although I doubt it’ll work, I don’t love him, but it worked last time, so why not now. Ugh, we’re going to have to do this aren’t we?_

She did her best to keep a straight face.

He swallowed nervously, “Do I have to?”

“Yes. We have to defeat Dementia. Paris needs you and I need you too Kitty.”

“Kitty? Why do you keep calling me that?” He looked confused.

“Yeah,” she blushed just a little not wanting to admit that he’d been growing on her. “It’s like when you call me Bugaboo or My Lady.”

“I call you that? I don’t think so, we’re not that umm, close.” He waved a gloved hand like that would never happen.

“Well, you did call me those things before you got hit. But back on topic. You need to try to kiss Marinette, maybe it will work?” She made a face showing that she believed that it wouldn’t as she shrugged that maybe it would.

“Hey, it’ll work okay, I love her.” Chat Noir voice told her that he was certain of it.

Ladybug swallowed, “yeah, well, Chat, don’t take this the hard way but she has a crush on another guy.”

“Really now?” He swung his tail, “I really don’t think that will be a problem.” He answered cockily.

“Really?” She asked him in disbelief.

“Yep. We better get going, the battle awaits!” He smirked as he hopped into the air eagerly and ran towards Marinette’s home.

“Aghhh!” Ladybug cried out as she threw her yo-yo and quickly flung herself into the air as she tried to cut off her partner and get to her home first.


	4. Another Balcony Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small serving of Marichat anyone? 
> 
> Chat Noir arrives at Marinette's to ask for her help to retrieve his memories, by giving him a kiss.

Chat Noir landed on Marinette’s balcony, “Purr-incess!” he called, “your knight in shining leather is here!”

Marinette opened her skylight a few seconds later, breathing heavily after she had raced through her house and transformed in her room. “Chat Noir! What… what are you… Doing here?”

He looked sheepish, “well, actually I came to ask you for a favor.”

She knew where this was going but decided to play along as she finished catching her breath from racing here. “What kind of favor?”

“Well,” he took a deep breath, “there’sthisforgettingakumaandweneedtokisssoIcanhelpsave Paris.”

“Come again?” She asked, it was sort of fun to see him so flustered after all.

He took a deep calming breath, “I was hit by Dementia, the newest akuma that makes you forget who you love supposedly and stuff I guess, but…” he took a step forward and took her hands in his own as he looked down at her and smiled, “I was hit and I still remember you Marinette. If we kiss, it could help me remember what I’ve forgotten, like my partnership with this Ladybug. Dementia is too powerful for either of us to defeat on our own, so this is kind of like a service to save Paris?” He then rubbed the back of his neck nervously with one hand.

“Kissing you is a service?” She asked incredulously. “why do you think my kiss will help you?”

He got down on one knee to explain, “Because Marinette, when I think about the girl I care for the most, the girl that I love, it’s your face that comes to my mind.” He looked at her earnestly. “I love you Princess, my Marinette.”

“But, we hardly know each other.” She was touched by his confession, but still confused, why would he have such deep feelings for her? Even if it was only second to Ladybug?

He thought a moment before he responded, “only in one sense.”

“I-I like another boy.” She shyly admitted, ignoring what he said, “it won’t work.”

He smiled knowingly, “I think it might. Would you give it a try? For Paris? For me?”

She blinked, he was hard to resist when he looked at her like that, “you really think that it might work?”

He nodded.

“This isn’t just an excuse for you to kiss me?” She asked hesitantly.

“I’ll admit that it’s a bonus, but Ladybug seems to think that it may work.” He gave her a gentle smile, “May I kiss you Marinette?”

She looked down at him and thought, _well, it worked with Dark Cupid, so we might as well try._

So, she answered, “yes.”


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette just agreed to kiss Chat Noir...  
> The results are confusing.

Chat Noir took one of his hands, and cupped Marinette's cheek and drew her towards him as she bent down just so to meet him.

Chat Noir then lifted his head and lightly kissed his love’s lips.

Marinette leaned into the kiss, finding that it wasn’t unpleasant at all but rather enjoyable, kind of like the last time that they had kissed during the whole Dark Cupid episode, but he had forgotten that and she found that he was much more inclined to kiss her now. MUCH more inclined.

One word passed through her mind, _WOW_.

She wondered whether or not he would remember this kiss as their lips moved together and their noses brushed one another as his arms wrapped around her as he stood and held her close, not breaking the kiss as her hands rested on his chest and then climbed up to his neck. She forgot that he tasted and smelled so good up close, but this time they didn’t have an akuma watching them, they were quite alone and somehow, even her logical side found that this was… nice. Too nice.

After several glorious minutes or an eternity, she really wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t long enough, his lips finally stopped moving as he froze and the dream ended.

She opened her eyes and broke the kiss, “Chat?”

“Marinette?” He asked in a surprised yet astonished voice as he leaned back just a bit and raised one hand up to his neck with that nervous tell of his, leaving one hand on her waist. “Umm, this is going to sound rather insensitive, but uh, why are we ah…”

“Kissing?” She smiled up at him, not entirely embarrassed by the fact, he was a good kisser after all, although thinking about him and their kiss made her heart flutter, which she couldn’t let happen.

_I’m in love with Adrien after all!?_

_Right?_ She reminded herself.

He blushed brightly, “Yeah.”

She was completely surprised and bowled over by this fact, the kiss had worked!

Then realization hit, as she whispered almost to herself, but he heard it still the same, “you love Ladybug, don’t you?” She surprised herself at how sad that sounded as she pulled away from him and sighed quietly.

He let go of her, now backing away himself as he swallowed, “yeah. But…but…”

“But that wasn’t half bad was it.” She finished as she blushed and brought one hand back up to her lips, just slightly ashamed that she had enjoyed the kiss as well.

He quickly nodded and answered with shame, “yeah… I shouldn’t have kissed you though Marinette, not when I… I love Ladybug? I care about you, I don’t want to hurt you or worse to use you! I’m so sorry! We’re friends aren’t we and… and I’ve messed things up, haven’t I?”

She shook her head and hugged herself as she explained, “no. You haven’t. That akuma, Dementia, caused you to forget Ladybug, but then you… you admitted to her that you liked me and well, I guess she told you to come over here and try to use true love’s kiss to break the akuma’s influence over you.”

He frowned, “but that’s using you Marinette, you deserve better.”

“You asked if you could kiss me Chat Noir and I said yes, so it’s okay.” She distractedly reassured him.

 _Why can’t you just go back to the fight?_ She wondered. _I don’t want to dwell on this!_

Chat Noir was confused, “but don’t you like someone else? Why would you kiss me?”

“Well, maybe I do, but he doesn’t see me that way and really we have no claim on each other.” She sighed, “I’ve always liked you Chat Noir, you know that. I guess it just comes down to the fact that you thought a kiss would work and Ladybug, well, no Paris, needs you.” She blinked away any thoughts that she shouldn’t have kissed him, because now she knows what she’s missing, what his kiss was like and she knew she wouldn’t want to forget that, even if it hurt.

She had to send him on his way though, this meant nothing to him, or to her after all. _Right?_

“You remember her now though, right?” She asked.

He nodded slowly, still processing things apparently. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then it worked, now get going.” She turned to leave through the house.

Before he could leave, Chat Noir had to ask, “But Princess, what about you?”

She sighed sadly and answered a bit too calmly and answered him with her back towards him. “What about me? I’m okay Chat Noir, please don’t worry about it. Some of us aren’t lucky enough to be loved back by the ones that have stolen our hearts.” She shrugged as she hugged herself distractedly again, “I’ll be fine, really. Just go. I’m sure that Ladybug will meet you there shortly.”

“Marinette, wait, I-I really have to apologize.” He said earnestly.

She couldn’t believe this, so she turned to look at him. “Apologize? Why?”

“Yes, I think that I have to apologize.” He took a breath and told her, “I’m sorry, kissing you felt great in one way, but it felt like I was using you in another and I’m sorry about that. You deserve to have someone that kisses you and loves only you.”

Marinette sniffed once in disbelief, “Chat Noir, are you trying to make me cry? Knowing that you like me is enough. I’m okay.” She allowed herself to get close enough to him to pat his arm to reassure him as her heart ached knowing that he loved her other self over the real deal for some reason, “b-but it’s nice to know that one nice guy out there sees me, well, if it weren’t for Ladybug.” She felt so confused now, but no, she can’t afford to think about that now. _Adrien! Remember Adrien!_

“But…”

“No buts! Now get out there and stop that akuma!” She ordered.

He blinked and shot her a small smirk as he gave her a quick nod of understanding and one of his signature salutes and then jumped away like the showoff that he was. (at least around her).

She sighed and whispered with a sigh, “silly Kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


	6. Back to the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving to the battle separately, Ladybug gets hit and forgets someone herself...

“You will forget the one that you love! Like my husband forgot me! The man that let it happen will pay!” Dementia cried out as the heroes returned to the battle.

Ladybug arrived on the scene just after the cat themed hero did, only to see Chat Noir get thrown by the akuma over her head. So, using her yo-yo she created a net between four light poles to catch him.

“Let’s see what you can do when you forget your love Ladybug!” Dementia screamed at the heroine.

“Ladybug look out!” Chat warned her with a belated scream as he climbed down out of the net, but it was too late, Ladybug was hit and she fell to the ground unconscious, her yo-yo retracting back into her hand. Chat almost froze at the sight of her being knocked out.

Dementia cackled, “I’ll get her miraculous now! Easy Peasy!” She cried out as she took aim at Ladybug once again. “This shot will peel those earrings right off!”

Chat rushed to Ladybug’s side, scooping her up and off of the ground just as Dementia’s shot hit right behind him.

“Come back here cat!” Dementia yelled, “those earrings are mine!” Chat Noir managed to lose her as he jumped to the nearest roof with his love in his arms and then ran a few blocks away until he found a safe roof to lay Ladybug down on.

“Come on Ladybug! Wake up so we can get this akuma!” He encouraged as he thought painfully, _well, at least she’ll still remember how to fight with me since SHE doesn’t love me like I love her._ He could help the concerned but slight frown on his face.

Ladybug moaned as she woke up, “What? What happened?”

“My Lady...” Chat began as Ladybug’s eyes went wide as she realized that she was in his arms.

She quickly made a fist and punched him in the face.

Hard.

He dropped her and backed off.

“What do you think you’re doing!” She yelled at him as she rolled away from him, taking up a fighting stance as if she was about to kick his butt.

“Whoa! My Lady!” He protested as he held out one clawed hand, backed up a little more and then rubbed his cheek with the other hand. “I’m not trying to do anything!”

“I’m not your Lady!” She exclaimed then noticed his calm demeanor and let herself relax a little bit as she tilted her head and looked at him quizzically, “who are you?”

“No Way!” Chat was going into shock as he realized what her behavior meant.

There were explosions in the distance coming from Dementia’s location, the sound seemed to remind Ladybug that she had to do something.

“Look, it sounds like I’ve got an akuma to take care of…” she started.

He blinked and then grew a grin of epic proportions as he interrupted her with the quiet proclamation, “you like me.”

“I don’t know you.” Ladybug pointed out.

Chat’s grin somehow grew even wider, “I know! Isn’t it great!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... just to clarify, that kiss Marinette had with Chat in previous chapters, made Marinette subconsciously like Chat more than Adrien without her having time to realize it, to act upon it or to tell Chat about it, she doesn't remember kissing him before because Chat Noir has now been erased from her memory.  
> Before their kiss, Marinette liked them both, just Adrien had the edge because she knew him more as herself and they have more of a potential (in her mind) of having a 'real' relationship. Having that kiss with Chat Noir as Marinette tipped the scales in Chat's direction because it made him more tangible than Adrien, who had never shown any interest in her as Marinette and she realized that Chat likes both of her sides, plus he's a great kisser lol.


	7. I work alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug forgot her Kitty.   
> Trouble is, will Chat Noir be able to get her to believe that she has a partner?

“Not knowing who you are is great?” Ladybug deadpanned as she looked at the cat themed hero, “look, I’ve got an akuma to stop so I’ll just be going…”

“Ladybug wait! Dementia is too strong,” Chat Noir warned her, “whenever one of us attacks her by ourselves she either winds up hitting us or tosses us across the city!”

Ladybug cocked her hip, put one fist on it and then used her other hand to point at Chat Noir and then waved between them. “What do YOU mean by US? I work alone.” She waved the idea aside.

Chat Noir shook his head. “No, you don’t.” He thought fast about where his cataclysm helped save the day, “how did you defeat the Gamer or even the Bubbler? You couldn’t have defeated them without me.”

“Umm, I don’t remember.” She hesitantly replied.

“That’s because you forgot your fighting partner, me!”

“Why would I do that?” She demanded.

“It’s Dementia’s special ability, she causes people to forget the ones that they love, or blasts holes in stuff. You got hit and you forgot me. A-purr-ently not only am I your favorite cat, but you love me, no matter how much you deny it, Bugaboo.” He proudly explained as he leaned towards her.

She stomped her foot. “I do not! And don’t call me Bugaboo!”

“There’s My Lady.” He looked her admiringly.

“Ugh!” She practically yelled, “I am not your Lady!” She stomped her foot again and then cringed a little, “and please, stop looking at me like that.”

He tilted his head, confused, but then bowed in her direction, “I a-paw-logize, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable My, uh, Ladybug.” He stood and grinned at her and sighed, with a hand to his heart.

She eyed the lovesick cat suspiciously, “I’ll tell you what. You stay here and pretend we’re partners, while I go and get that akuma.”

He shook his head, “it won’t work, but if you want to give it a shot, the akuma is probably in the bouquet or the pearls.”

“So, you’ve seen the akuma already?”

He nodded, “I’ve already been hit, but my memories were restored before you were hit. You probably can’t remember Dementia well because we’ve been fighting her together for the most part.”

“Well, I’m not saying I believe you because I need to take care of this akuma but if you’re still around after I’ve taken care of it, we can see if we can get you some help somehow?” She said it like he had a mental problem.

He snickered, “Love isn’t a medical condition Milady.”

She rolled her eyes, “you just keep telling yourself that. I find it hard to believe that anyone would dress like that just to claim to be in love with me.”

As she was about to throw out her yo-yo to take off, when he said, “my kwami says that our suits reflect how we wanted to look deep down, I’ve always guessed the bell is just to show off my playful charm.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

She put away her yo-yo, as he now has her attention.

“Wait, you have your own kwami and you chose to be in a skin-tight leather cat suit?” she asked.

“Of course, I have my own miraculous,” Chat Noir held up his ring and showed it to her before he shrugged, “besides, the costume just looks like leather and hey, to a thirteen-year-old whose only experience with superheroes was from the tv or comics, it’s not a bad representation for a male cat themed hero.” He shot her a grin as he wagged his eyebrows at her and held his chin suggestively, “or at least it was when we were thirteen.”

“Uh, huh.” She shook he head like she still didn’t believe him.

“Hey, you can’t complain, you’re the one that chose to be in a skin-tight polka dotted outfit.” He smirked, “although I must say that you pull the look off VERY well.” He let his eyes look her over meaningfully. She blushed slightly as she reflexively covered herself briefly.

Finally shaking her head, she told him, “I’ve let you distract me enough. I need to go and get that akuma now.”

He thought a moment as she pulled out her yo-yo again before he said, “I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you three shots to stop her yourself, even though I know that we’d do better if you could remember me and could work together though. I just know how wonderfully stubborn you can be sometimes.” He chuckled and she glowered at him, “soooo, here’s the deal, you get three chances to stop her yourself and if that doesn’t work, you’ve got to trust me and listen to how we can get your memories back.”

She gave him a confused look, “so, wait, you’re a miraculous holder and you refuse to help me unless you can convince me that I’ve forgotten you?”

“If I must,” he shrugged, “we work best knowing who each other are My Lady, uh, Ladybug. We could be here all day trying to fight Dementia otherwise and I don’t know about you but my kwami doesn’t like recharging in the middle of a battle repeatedly.”

She frowned, “can’t you just prove it to me another way?” She looked around and saw that they were alone, “like, prove it to me by telling me who am I under this mask.” She pointed at her mask.

He chuckled at that until he saw that she was serious.

Chat Noir couldn’t help but look sad for just a minute as he looked away and admitted, “you’ve never wanted to tell me before because knowing who each other are under the mask could be a problem if either of us were ever captured or akumatized. Hawkmoth would be able to torture the information out of us and we’d be compromised. It could be dangerous to us and to the ones we love, and I know you’re highly protective of the ones you love My Lady.”

She ignored his term of endearment because he was speaking so seriously.

“Hmm, that actually does sound like me.” She sighed, “fine. You’ve got a deal.” She tossed out her yo-yo. “I get three tries and then we’ll talk. Not that we’ll need to.” She told him confidently.

Chat Noir smirked, hoping that this approach to get her to listen to him will work as he replied, “Purr-fect.”


	8. Don't Think About It Too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug tries to take down Dementia on her own, Chat has to save her... and she has to listen to his plan...

Ladybug was thrown across the city first, apparently that was a favorite move of Dementia’s, and Chat easily caught her sporting a grin.

“I will make you all forget the ones that you love!” Dementia cried in the distance.

“That was just an accident Cat. I’ll get her next time.” Ladybug told him before she charged back into the battle a second time. He had a hard time not saving her when Dementia just barely had her in her sights, but Chat Noir could be patient when he had to be and waited until he was needed.

On her second attack, Dementia almost got Ladybug with her ray at last, but Chat tackled her and brought her to safety when she got too close. Ladybug growled, “this can’t be happening.”

“Oh, it’s happening Bugaboo.” He answered as he put her down. “Admit it, you need me.”

Instead she yelled, “Don’t call me that!” As she charged into battle for a third time angrily.

“Aw, you’ll grow to love it My Lady!” He called out to her as she was quickly tossed in the air again and he caught her once more.

“Gotcha!” He smirked as he cocked his head and smirked, “now will you listen to me?”

“Aghh!” She groaned, “fine. Let’s talk.” He nodded and hopped away from a rampaging Dementia, carrying Ladybug bridal style as he looked for a good spot to talk on a safe rooftop a few blocks away.

Chat Noir couldn’t help keeping an eye on Ladybug’s efforts during the battle to defeat Dementia on her own but he had wondered what had happened recently to change her mind about him. Not that it mattered really, but then he also realized that he’d have to painfully accept that she’d have to k-kiss another guy to remember him. So, he bit the bullet and finally asked her, “sooo, who do you love?”

Her demeanor changed rapidly as she shyly responded as he set her down. “That’s a secret.”

“Well, you’re going to have to tell me because we need to find him so he can help you remember how we can fight together.” He pointed out, “Dementia is just too strong for either of us alone My Lady.”

“I’m not your Lady.” She replied flatly.

He grinned as he muttered, “oh, you will be.”

“What was that?”

“Uh, you’ll get your memory back once you kiss your crush, True Love’s kiss and all.” He tried to make it sound like it was no big deal, even though the thought bothered him immensely to say the least. (he's REALLY trying not to think about that.)

“Not going to happen.” She immediately and flatly refused with a wave of her hand. “I want him to love me for the REAL me, not because of this mask. I know he likes Ladybug.”

“Who doesn’t?” Chat Noir shrugged.

“You’re not helping.” She frowned at him.

“Look, we have to get you to him and get him to kiss you so you can remember me and how we fight together so we can finally beat Dementia.” Chat Noir told her. “It’s the only way.”

“No! I can’t do that to him! I can’t let him get his hopes up that he’s going to be going out with his superhero crush or whatever when that would only endanger him!” She pleaded. “Maybe I just need to try to use my Lucky Charm?” She suggested.

“Nope, too risky. You know you have to explore all your other options first Bugaboo.”

“Don’t call me that, we don’t even know each other.” She frowned at him.

“I hate to say it but when you’re right, you’re right.” Then he tapped his chin thoughtfully, “so, if you aren’t willing to kiss him as Ladybug, then maybe you should ask him to kiss your civilian side?” Chat Noir delivered the idea with a straight face and a pain in his heart.

Ladybug freaked, “NO WAY!” She pulled her pigtails and had a desperate look on her face as she shrank in on herself momentarily. “I cannot just walk up to Adrien Agreste and ask to plant one on him!”

“Adrien Agreste, huh?” Chat Noir smirked even larger than he had ever done before.

Adrien had to admit, his face was beginning to hurt from all of these epic grins, but he didn’t mind, like, at all because he finally knew the name of the boy that Ladybug had been pushing him away for, and who he apparently had just passed in the race for her heart.

More than grateful, he smirked as he was pleasantly surprised to find that his competition was himself and now he knew that no matter what, there was a good chance that he’d win her over either way, with the mask or without.

With a smirk he informed her, “I’m SURE that we can arrange a kiss with your Model for you, milady…”


	9. Give him a kiss for Paris My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug just admitted to Chat Noir that she likes Adrien and he's got to convince her to kiss him...

Shocked that she had said too much, Ladybug began to rant, “oh no! You can’t tell anyone that I love Adrien! Hawkmoth will kidnap him and use him as bait!” Ladybug pleaded for the Cat’s silence once she finally realized that she had actually told this Chat Noir who her crush was and she was clearly acting more like Marinette than Ladybug at the moment. “I can’t do that to Adrien!”

Chat Noir chuckled, “I won’t tell him that you love him if you wish, I doubt I could deal with the competition after all,” he rolled his eyes at that comment, “although I do know that he wouldn’t mind kissing you My Lady.”

“The name is Ladybug!” She demanded.

He bowed and took her hand, “of course My Lady-bug.” He tried to kiss her hand but she pulled it back before he could give it a peck and then she pushed his face away from her with a finger to his nose. “Nice try, but that is not going to happen Cat!”

Accepting that she probably just needed a reboot like Marinette gave him, Chat Noir told her with a wide grin, “well, we’re not too far from Adrien’s house. Take a few breaths to prepare yourself, put on some chap stick and get ready. I’ll go over there before you and explain everything, I’ll even have him leave his window open and tell him that this is just a one-time deal, it won’t happen again or whatever.” He rolled his eyes internally, hoping that he was probably lying about that. “We can’t let Paris suffer over a little kiss after all, can we uh, Ladybug.” He teased, knowing that she would agree with him.

She sighed, “you’re right. You go on ahead, just give me a few minutes. Ugh, I can’t believe I’m going to ask Adrien Agreste to kiss me!”

Chat Noir smiled and gently offered happily, “I can explain everything, I’ll let him know he’s your second…”

“First.” She corrected.

He held up his hands, “okay, first guy that you like and that you need a kiss from him just this once to return to fighting form. I’m sure that he won’t mind, it’s not like he’s seeing anyone right now.” He tried to shrug it off and not grin at the prospect of kissing her so much.

“How would you know that?” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Chat Noir shrugged, “I uh, follow the local fashion news.” He lamely explained.

“Uh, huh.”

“Look, we’ve got to do this. Just give me a two-minute head start and then follow me. Promise you’ll come?”

They heard an explosion in the distance, a reminder that Dementia was still on the loose.

“Ugh! Alright, I’ll come. I can k-kiss Adrien, it’s not a big deal, it’s for Paris, not because I want to kiss those sweet, soft, angelic lips with my own and make him want to…”

Chat Noir blushed bright red as he quickly interrupted, “I-I think that’s my cue to get going.”

“Uh, yeah?” Ladybug shyly admitted as she brushed her hair back behind her ear. “I’ll be two minutes behind you.”

Chat Noir chuckled at that as he launched himself towards his house, “don’t leave him waiting My Lady!”

“The name is Ladybug! Cat!” She called after him as he laughed and vaulted away.


	10. Don't make Deals with Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, So Chat Noir went on ahead to 'tell' Adrien that Ladybug needed to kiss him, just this once - snort - so he wouldn't get 'his hopes up' because Ladybug couldn't do it herself. He's his own wingman.   
> Plus, he really should know better than to make a deal with Plagg by now...

Adrien returned home, having seen Dementia get closer to his house on the way, he put that out of his mind and de-transformed as he expertly landed in his bedroom.

Plagg cackled as he appeared, “you know, this is getting to be a pretty hilarious day. First you got yourself hit and had to kiss your girlfriend Pigtails.”

Adrien spoke up, “Marinette’s NOT my girlfriend Plagg.” He looked around his room, spotless as usual, but he wanted to make sure that there wasn’t anything out that would embarrass him when Ladybug showed up.

Plagg rolled his eyes and said mockingly, “oh yeah? What is she to you then Adrien? JUST a friend?”

“Well, yeah.” Adrien said absentmindedly as he spotted a pair of ladybug themed boxers he’d tucked under his bed, “gah!” He exclaimed as he grabbed them and threw them in the hamper.

Plagg snickered, “well I bet a weeks’ worth of cheese that you’ll have a date with her by the end of the day.”

Adrien snorted, “well, I bet that after this that I’ll have a date with Ladybug by the end of the day.”

“Terms?” Plagg asked humorously as he tried to look serious.

“You can’t tease me for talking about Ladybug for a month…”

“Which we all know you’re going talk about her anyway….” Plagg rolled his eyes. “But I’ll give you two weeks tease free if you’re right.”

“Yeah, but when I win, you can’t complain about me talking about her or to her or tell her about how I really feel about her.” Adrien told him.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t tell your love that you love her, like that isn’t OBVIOUS, but when I win, I get eight wheels of Camembert and my own phone!” Plagg snickered.

“That’s more than a week’s worth Plagg, and why would you need your own phone?” Adrien looked at his kwami for a moment and then smirked, shaking his own head, certain that he’d win and knowing they didn't have the time to argue about it. “But you know what Plagg? You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Plagg snorted as he nodded at Adrien. “Sounds good to me, although you may want to shut off your computers too, the Ladybug background is a BIT much.” He teased as he glanced at all the pictures of Ladybug for all to see on the monitors.

“Thanks, Plagg!” Adrien rushed to his computer and shut it down.

“Nooooo,” Plagg rolled the word, “thank you!”

Just as the screens on his computer went dark, Plagg flew into the trashcan to hide.

A moment later, Ladybug flew in through the open window, landed and stood in the middle of the room, shyly fixing her hair with one hand.

“Hey Ladybug,” Adrien waved at her from across the room and then slowly walked towards her.

“Hi.” She squeaked, “uh, that black cat was supposed to um…”

Adrien smiled at her and waved her worries about it off as he explained, “Chat Noir told me everything Ladybug and I’d uh, I’d like to uh, to help you, in any way that I can, if you’ll let me.” She sheepishly admitted.

“Wha?” She whispered as he drew closer to her.

Drawing on all his courage, he placed his right hand on her cheek and his left hand at her waist, drawing her towards him, “if you’ll permit me?” He asked for the privilege to kiss her.

She nodded dumbly, “uh huh.”

Adrien grinned as he leaned in, closed his eyes, and they made his longtime dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of see Plagg as an annoying older brother or grumpy grandpa who has Adrien's best interests at heart for the most part and they'd probably have 'reasonable' bets if they ever really did that. Plagg didn't mind losing to Adrien, because he can't in this case, and he'd win both ways anyway. Sneaky kwami...


	11. THE Kiss That Surpasses Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's memory comes back to her as Dementia's spell is lifted by the kiss of true love.
> 
> Trouble is... it feels familiar...

Marinette could tell that she was kissing someone again, just like she’d kissed Chat Noir earlier, and it felt like him and the kiss even tasted like him. Do kisses always taste and feel similar? It’s not like she’d had a lot of practice.

Not that she was complaining about kissing him again, he was an amazing kisser after all, but it didn’t make sense, why was she kissing him again and why did she not remember how she started to kiss him again?

_Am I having a wonderful out of body experience?_ She wondered _, Is this what I’ve been missing?_ As she leaned into the kiss and she vaguely recognized that she was wearing her super suit.

_Now why would I be kissing Chat as Ladybug?_ She vaguely wondered as she allowed herself to focus more on the electricity that they were passing back and forth with their lips. _Aww, who am I kidding? I could get used to this!_

The Chat Noir that she felt and saw in her mind welcomed her eagerness and kissed her back eagerly. Yep, this was her Kitty, she was sure of it. _Who else would taste like this and kiss Ladybug so passionately?_

The echo of two words bothered her though, _but why?_

Eventually her eyes fluttered open as she slowed the kiss and she was surprised to see that Adrien Agreste was on the other side of those wonderful lips.

When he smiled joyously, his smile finally breaking their kiss, as he held her close in his arms.

“Do you remember him now?” Adrien asked her with a very familiar grin, a quick waggle of his eyebrows, and a knee weakening wink.

Marinette gulped, her knees weak and her eyes betraying her as she realized what he was asking her as she squeaked, “him?”

He smirked like the cat that he was as he gave her one nod, knowing that she would know who he was just as much as he now knew who she was, and he didn’t seem to mind supporting her weight as she adjusted to this news. Leaning his forehead against hers and with a deeper voice than usual, he only answered, “Me.”

She felt her face flush as she brought her hands to her lips, covering her mouth in astonishment for a moment, “you!”

She had to admit that her mind was blown as she stared into those gorgeous eyes of his. She almost yelped as she breathlessly admitted, “you’re my Kitty Adrien! Aren’t you?”

He nodded once as he gazed into her eyes lovingly as he caressed her cheek with his thumb as he answered her, “yes My Lady, My Marinette, it’s me.”


	12. Hello Gorgeous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally realize who is behind the other's mask...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ok I had to use that title just to be silly, but it kind of fits lol)

They just stood there in glee and/or astonishment, it was really hard to tell as they recognized their crush in their partner and classmate.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Ladybug, meet your one true love Adrien Agreste, aka Chat Noir.

Chat Noir, aka Adrien Agreste, meet the love of your life, Ladybug, aka Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Speechless, Marinette held out her hands and tried to make a mask like shape over his face as she was totally distracted by the spots on her hands as he chuckled. “Try not to be too sur-purr-ized Bugaboo. It’s really me.”

“Kitty?” She whispered, bringing her hands to his chest, partly to support herself and partly to be sure that this was real and he grinned, loving the endearment coming from her lips, _from my Marinette’s lips,_ he told himself.

“Your Kitty.” He smirked, but then he shyly added with a nod of his head. “If you’ll have me.”

Both of their hearts were beating erratically and they were blushing fiercely as Ladybug giggled, “I think that’s something that we’ll have to talk about later, Chaton. As I recall, there is an akuma we need to defeat.”

As if on cue (because this is how stories work duh…), the house rattled and the screams of Dementia were heard echoing through the mansion.

“You will forget the one that you love! Like my husband forgot me! The man that let it happen will pay!” Echoed throughout the mansion.

_Really now? Interrupt our reveal! How cat-astrophic!_ Adrien pouted briefly.

“Why did she come here?” Ladybug asked the obvious as she looked towards the noise.

Adrien shrugged, “it doesn’t really matter, we have to stop her anyway.” Then he glanced down at himself, “it would seem that I’m im-pawsibly under dressed for the occasion though.”

“Adrien.” She whispered.

Brushing her cheek once with a kiss before stepping back he whispered, “I love hearing my name on your lips.”

She giggled and he called out, “Claws out!” Making sure that he did his whole transformation sequence to impress his Lady as he transformed into Chat Noir.

She laughed, “you’re such a magical girl!”

“Hey!”

“But I like you anyway.” She blushed slightly as she drew closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled as he thought, _you are SO forgiven My Lady!_

“Ready Kitty?”

“Your Kitty.” He reminded her.

“Uh, huh.” She replied and gave him a wink, “we’ll get back to that, but are you ready to defeat her Chat Noir? Will you be able to … focus?” She gave him another peck on the cheek and he merely nodded excitedly.

“I feel oddly compelled to make quick work of this one My Lady.” He announced as he stepped back, lest she distract him again, and bowed to take her hand to kiss the back of it.

After a quick giggle and a blush, Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. “Then let’s get to it Chat Noir!”

“After you, Ladybug!”

The house rattled once more as Dementia cried out, “Gabriel Agreste! I will MAKE you pay!”


	13. Dementia's Main Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dementia has attacked the Agreste's mansion, looking for Gabriel Agreste.
> 
> dun, dun, DUN!

Ladybug laughed uneasily, “I think that you should lead chaton, it is your house after all.”

Chat Noir nodded, opened his bedroom door and raced down the halls, Ladybug hot on his heels.

They made it to the front room, only to find the room demolished by Dementia’s destructive rays. “Where did she go?” Ladybug asked, only for them to hear the echo of the akuma’s cry coming from a newly made hallway that Dementia had apparently made for herself to get to her prey.

“Gabriel Agreste! You cut the funding for my husband’s treatment! I will force you to forget the one that you love the most!” Dementia voice cried out, echoing from deep within the mansion.

“Father!” Chat Noir whispered, finally letting it sink in as to who Dementia’s prey was as he took off like a shot as Ladybug ran right behind him. “No, no, no!” He panted as he ran at top speed to get to his father.

Racing through the destruction that led through the bowels of Agreste mansion, they found themselves in a cavern like room, surrounded by butterflies, a casket at the end of the hall and there she was, Dementia, with someone kneeling before her.

Thinking quickly, Ladybug called out, “Lucky charm!” as she threw her yo-yo up in the air for the one item that could help them end this. Something landed in her hands as they watched time slow to a standstill as realization hit and words were yelled by all as they ran out of time.

They had finally caught up with Dementia after all, as she aimed her forgetting ray at … Hawkmoth.

Having ignored the butterfly shape around her face that was probably being used to order her to obey as she shook in pain, Dementia fought Hawkmoth’s attempts to regain control as she yelled, “You will forget her Gabriel Agreste!”

“No!”

“Stop!”

“Never!”

To the astonishment of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Dementia shot Hawkmoth.

Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth himself, fell. His transformation dropping as he was defeated, almost literally, by his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background, Dementia's family benefited from a research grant provided by the Agreste family (probably set up by Emilie herself because she had to be a giving sweetheart right?) for a program that had her husband who suffered from Alzheimer's disease on special medication where he was doing better, until Gabriel pulled the funding. Thus without treatment, Dementia's husband quickly deteriorated and forgot her, causing Dementia to be at risk of being akumatized, and obviously, she was.


	14. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel was hit by Dementia... who has he forgotten?

“Father!” Chat Noir cried out, as reality seemed to slow down, only for Ladybug to catch his wrist.

While he was focused on his father slumped on the floor, Ladybug watched Dementia as her transformation fell. It turned out that she was an older woman who fell to her knees as the evil butterfly flew out of her necklace.

The older woman, overwhelmed by the long battle sobbed as she laid down and whispered, “oh, Walter. I miss you so!” Within a few sniffs, she fell asleep in her own sorrows.

“Let go of me!” Chat Noir pleaded as he turned to look at Ladybug, “please!”

She nodded as she let go of Chat Noir as he released his transformation and became Adrien once more. As Adrien ran to his father’s side, Ladybug caught and cleansed the butterfly.

Reality sped up and Ladybug was finally able to focus and look around the large room, the butterflies had scattered and she stepped closer to the strange glass casket and glanced inside. Having seen her pictures, she recognized Emilie Agreste, Adrien’s mother, immediately. Placing her hand on the casket, Ladybug realized that it was some sort of stasis chamber, not a casket, something that would keep her alive until a cure for whatever it was that caused her to be put in there could be found.

Then Ladybug heard moaning in the distance as Gabriel Agreste woke up.

“Where, where am I?” The fashion designer asked as he sat up and looked around, “why am I in the basement?”

Swallowing, Adrien quickly hugged the startled man then let go and told him as he tried to hold his hand reassuringly. “You were hit by an akuma father, you’re going to be okay.”

Gabriel looked at Adrien in confusion, then at Ladybug, “I think I know who you are.” He told her as he stood up, taking his hand away from a startled Adrien as he glanced back at him, “but I’m afraid that I don’t know you young man.”

Adrien swallowed and stood too, shocked that his father didn’t recognize him. “Father?” He helplessly whispered. Ladybug quickly came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder to support him and let him know that she was there for him. He managed to let one hand rise and rest on her own, finding that he was desperate for her touch.

Gabriel looked down at his son, with no recognition in his face at all, but recognizing the pain in his eyes. “I’m truly sorry, but I don’t remember you young man.”

Adrien looked down, completely distraught but not knowing what to do, so he just stood there in shock.

Ladybug blinked and swallowed, “you said that you recognize me though?”

“I suspect who you are.” Gabriel Agreste corrected her as her miraculous beeped, “ah, yes. You only have a few minutes left, I shall be brief then.” He cleared his throat. “I suppose that you are here to collect the book of the miraculous?”

She looked at the astonished Adrien briefly, letting go of his shoulder and then back at Gabriel, “yes. I would like to get that, as well as your miraculous.”

Gabriel frowned, “very well. It’s not like I didn’t see this happening someday.” He removed his tie and Nooroo flew out of his jacket, “Master?”

“It is time Nooroo, you have served me well. It’s time for you to return to the Guardians.”

“Yes Master. Thank you.” Nooroo squeaked happily.

“Nooroo, I renounce you.” Gabriel took off his miraculous and handed it to Ladybug. “It was fun while it lasted, although I must say, I cannot recall how I got here or why I recognize this place.” He looked towards his wife’s resting place as Ladybug’s miraculous beeped again. “That is new, what is it?”

Ladybug swallowed as she connected the dots. Gabriel forgot Emilie, thus forgetting Adrien and forgetting the need to be Hawkmoth, to restore his wife.

The old woman that was Dementia was lying on the floor still, comfortably asleep.

Forgetting Emilie, there would be no need for the villain Hawkmoth, so Dementia would never have been created, that’s why she lost her powers and why Hawkmoth de-transformed.

She quickly pondered what she could do, then realized that she still had her lucky charm in her hand. It was a photo frame, with a photo of the Agreste family.

Patting Adrien on the shoulder briefly with the hand that now held the moth miraculous, she asked, “do you know where the peacock miraculous is?”

Gabriel replied, “yes. I acquired it, the book and the Moth miraculous while in Tibet. You may have it as well. The peacock was chipped, so I tried out the Moth miraculous. I have never been very good with relationships or emotions and Nooroo helped me… so much.” He took a breath and sighed, “but after looking through the book, I know that the miraculous are supposed to be given to those deemed worthy by the Guardians or Ladybug, which is why I assumed that you had come to collect them as I have not passed such a test but came across the items by accident.”

Ladybug took another deep breath as her miraculous beeped again. “You should leave.” Gabriel said, “you’re almost out of time.”

“I know, but I have to ask.” She held out the frame with the photo of his family. “Do you recognize her?”

Gabriel looked at the photo briefly, Adrien came to his senses and realized who his father had forgotten and instantly looked defeated himself. Gabriel shook his head, “no. This boy is in the photo though. Why did we take a picture together and why can’t I remember doing so?”

“That’s mother.” Adrien whispered, “you forgot her and… and you forgot me.”

Gabriel looked at Adrien and then frowned, “I’m sorry.” He apologized to his son and patted his shoulder, “I don’t know what happened.”

With her heart breaking, Ladybug spoke up as she looked at the picture, her lucky charm. “I think I know what has to happen.”

Then she closed her eyes and made almost a wish, a deep desire sprung from her heart to direct her powers, something she had never done before as she tried to focus them before throwing the frame into the sky as she cried out, “Miraculous Ladybug!” There was a burst of pink light as the lovelieness of all the ladybugs created through her power came into existence to repair and recreate the world as Ladybug herself fell to the ground, completely spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug collapsed because she tried to influence what her powers would do, she'll be fine, don't worry.
> 
> Also congrats to all who saw this coming lol.


	15. Marinette Makes a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's Miraculous Magical Cure was called upon, this chapter lets us know what happened.
> 
> This is the last official chapter to the story, as the next chapter is just an epilogue.

Marinette wakes up in Adrien’s room, she looks around and sees that she is lying on his bed. She blushes madly as she sits up, gripping the blanket that was placed over her and looks around, fully aware that she isn’t transformed. She’s alone, save for Tikki who is thankfully sitting on the nightstand nearby nibbling a cookie.

Tikki looks a little tired, but seems content. “That was a reckless thing that you did Marinette.” She scolded with her mouth full, but then she swallowed, “but that’s what makes you an amazing Ladybug.” She grinned at her holder.

“Did it work?” Marinette asked, surprised that her throat was so dry.

She heard someone gasp and she turned towards the sound, only to be nearly tackled by a teenage cat themed superhero that had practically appeared out of thin air.

“Oh, Marinette! I was so worried.” He gasped as he nearly crushed her with his hug.

“I told you that she would be fine!” Tikki chirped. “See? You had plenty of time to take the missing miraculous and the book to the Guardian. She just woke up.”

“Chat!” Marinette was barely able to gasp as he purred loudly and started to rub his head into her neck while he hugged her. “Can’t breathe!” She choked out.

“Oh! Sorry!” He leaned back and released his transformation, his kwami flying over to Tikki to cuddle with her.

“Sugarcube! I’m so glad you’re looking better!” Plagg cried out. “Adrien, now that you’ve hugged the girl, get me some cheese already!”

Adrien laughed, then went and got his kwami some cheese, tossed it to him and then sat by Marinette’s side, wrapping his arm around her.

“Can you believe that took less than two hours?” He asked. “We learned each other’s identities and Hawkmoth defeats himself and I still can’t believe that we were so lucky!”

Marinette blinked, “but, Hawkmoth was your father!”

Adrien nodded, “yeah, I know, but now…”

Someone cleared their throat and they looked over to see a smiling Gabriel Agreste and his wife, Emilie, standing by his side. “I owe you everything.” Gabriel told Marinette. “You healed her with your powers and thus, you’ve healed this family. I will turn myself over to the authorities though as I realize that I have to pay for what I’ve done.”

Ladybug thought for a moment and shook her head, “I can’t allow that.”

“What!?!” Everyone including Plagg nearly shouted. Tikki smiled, knowing the kindness of her chosen.

“I think that what we need to do is to privately meet with the Mayor and the top supreme judge and work out a deal for you as there is nothing but the word of two superheroes, yourself and the videos of what happened during the attacks. I don’t see how any court would be able to convict you of much to be honest.” Marinette replied. “You were driven by love.”

Gabriel’s wife blushed and Gabriel was shocked to be so well understood.

“Ladybug.” Adrien whispered in disbelief, “he… he’s hurt so many.”

Marinette looked at him and knew what he was thinking, _he may be my father, but he… he’s got to pay for what he’s done. Right?_

She blinked and nodded, “I know, he still has a long way to go. That’s why I propose a deal. You accept therapy, some sort of in-house arrest…”

Adrien and Emilie snorted as they both knew how introverted Gabriel was and that wouldn’t really be a punishment for him.

“as well as,” Marinette continued, “setting up a fund for the akuma victims, anonymously of course or however you can and of course you should step down as president of your business Mr. Agreste.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that, “and why should I agree to all of these things?”

Marinette smiled as she encouraged Adrien to help her up so that she could stand while she spoke, she was a little unsteady, but he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her, a similar question in his own eyes.

“Well, I think once we discuss things with the judge and the Mayor privately, nothing good will come of exposing Gabriel Agreste as Hawkmoth. This way the akuma victims get repaid, you pay your debt to society, you work less, get the help that you need and you will have the time to spend with your family. I think that if we mention how revealing your identity will cost the jobs of hundreds of Parisians and once they consider the service of your son, if we have to mention it,” She glanced at Adrien who nodded, “that they may be willing to make that deal.”

Adrien pulled her into a hug, “Princess, you’re amazing! Thank you!”

“Thank you Ladybug.” Emilie spoke softly as she glanced at her husband, “I fully agree to what you are proposing, Gabriel needs to work less and I think therapy for all of us would be helpful. You’ve begun to repair our family, is… is there anything that we can do for you?”

Gabriel nodded, on the verge of tears as he held his wife at his side. “Yes, I agree to everything. We are forever in your debt.”

Adrien gave her a smile and Marinette grinned back at him wickedly before looking at them, as she quickly and happily replied cheekily, “well, would you give me permission to date your son?”

Gabriel and Emilie laughed heartily and Adrien grinned and blushed furiously, before he whispered in her ear with a purr as his parents tried to catch their breath, “I would love that, it's my dream come true after all, but only if I get to ask your parents the same thing, My Lady, My Marinette.” Then he kissed her on the cheek sweetly before he hugged her close.

Marinette melted as she sank into his side and blushed harder than Adrien had, happy that they were finally together.

\- the end (or is it the beginning?) - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, while they've never had something huge fixed with the Miraculous Cure before, they have had things fixed that wasn't directly touched by magic, like with Alix's watch in the Timebreaker. It was broken before she was akumatized and traveled back through time. While I know time travel makes everything wishy washy, it sets a precedent that maybe, just maybe, Ladybug can fix things outside of magical damage. 
> 
> Anyhow, I thought it would be fun to have things work out well for nearly everyone and this way it benefited the most people too. With the kind of lawyers Hawkmoth could hire, his present state of mind and his reason and ability to be evil gone, in the long run, it would probably wind up as a slap on the hand if it went to court and have a similar outcome, save for the saving face for the company, saving people's jobs and forcing him to step down from a large chunk of his business. (this is probably what would happen in the USA if something like this happened, I'm not really familiar with French courts but this is just a fun story, shrug.)


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick summary of what the future brought to our young superheroes and their families.

After speaking with the Mayor and the head supreme court justice. Gabriel Agreste was silently slapped with three years of in-house arrest for money laundering. Unfortunately, it could not be proved save for his own admission and that information was kept from the public, for the most part, but enough to not hurt the large fashion house that was Gabriel Fashion.

Gabriel also faced five years of therapy and he set up a fund of $10 million euros, using the money in question, for the akuma victims honoring Ladybug and Chat Noir for their rescuing of his wife and defeating Hawkmoth, who rumor had it had forced him to do the money laundering in the first place.

Nathalie took the position of president of Gabriel Fashions as Gabriel focused on designing and he also stayed hand’s off for the most part as CEO and owner of the company. Nathalie hardly ever came to the mansion anymore. He still designed though and with less responsibilities he grew to enjoy it again, and have time to spend with his family.

Adrien himself went from a full time to a part-time model and he was allowed to come and go as he pleased, so long as he told his parents where he was going and took his bodyguard when deemed necessary (which was far less often than it used to be at least.)

Their family flourished and Hawkmoth was never heard from again.

The woman that was Dementia was taken home and her husband was set up in a new program to treat his Alzheimer’s, within a week he was interacting and remembering his wife most of the time. They had a couple happy years together before she, and then he, passed on within hours of each other.

Gabriel Agreste finished his house arrest and was allowed out of the Agreste family estate just in time to see Adrien’s graduation from high school. Adrien had planned to propose to Marinette on stage, but she caught him in his planning somehow (Nino told Alya, Alya told her and she told him we’re far too young and you had better come up with something better Kitty!)

Adrien waited a year and proposed the next summer on the footsteps of their old school. The year after, they were married in June and Marinette made her own gown. Impressed by her ability, Gabriel insisted that Nathalie give her an internship, which she did, one that started after the honeymoon.

Adrien went on to become a science teacher and Marinette eventually became a designer at Gabriel Fashions. Gabriel himself hoped that one day she would take over the company.

Tom and Sabine opened a second and third location, but they happily ran the original location themselves, hiring part time help due to increased business and so they could have more time for their growing family.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen on occasion for years, as were other newer superheroes as more magical threats came to Paris, but they were always, always victorious.

Their secret identities were never revealed to the public.

Although it must be said that Ladybug took a few extended absences, three noticeable yearlong ones in fact, as the Agreste family grew by three beautiful little ones over the years and the only major arguments in the family were over which grandparents would get to watch the grandkids.

That was quickly solved by having two designated date nights (aka patrol nights) with overnight babysitting each week, one for each set of grandparents. They also agreed to take turns each week in case of emergencies that required the heroes to appear.

They spent Christmas Eve at the Agrestes and Christmas Night with the Dupain-Chengs.

Life was good, and all were loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note, I think I discussed this one with someone in the former comments for the other parts of the series, the idea had been percolating but your comments encouraged me to do this (most likely last) Dementia story. You know who you are and thanks for the push to go this direction with the 'the don't forget me' series.
> 
> Also, haven't read the whole series? Here's a link to the first story in the Don't Forget Me Series  
> [ Ladybug Forgets Adrien Agreste ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757992/chapters/36650121)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forgetting Themselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877770) by [Lady_LB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB)




End file.
